


Baby It's Cold Outside

by iamlowkeycrying



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Power Outage, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlowkeycrying/pseuds/iamlowkeycrying
Summary: Reborn leans down, trailing tender kisses down from Tsuna's forehead to his neck.  The young brunette shivers, feeling his lover's breath that went along with his journey down the brunette's neck.  Tsuna could feel his body heating up with the tender and warm brushes of Reborn's lips, and he could also feel sleep coming at the corners of his eyes.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing but the story is mine. The prompt isn't mine, KHR isn't mine, the characters aren't mine. They belong to their respectable owners.
> 
> Thank you!

Tsuna snuggles his head into Reborn's chest, making the other man chuckle quietly.  The brunette shivers slightly from both the cool temperature that covered the bare skin and the deep sound filling his ears.  He could feel the raven's hand rub gently up and down on his back, the friction creating a bit of heat and making him burrow more into his chest.

One could hear each breath pouring out of their mouths and into their bedroom but it was otherwise silent.  It was dark and the temperature was frigid, due to the power outage that was caused by the snowstorm which still tumbled down speedily outside.  To keep warm, Reborn and Tsuna stayed in bed, keeping together and cuddling.  But with just a comforter and one body only on his right side, Tsuna was still a little cold.

Noticing that the smaller male was still shivering, Reborn pulled him closer, almost on top of him, and put Tsuna's head under his chin, kissing the tickling brown locks lightly.  Tsuna circles his arms around the other, moving his head and reaching up, returning the kiss with one of his own, placing it on Reborn's chin.  He smiles softly with a tiny pink blush that colors his cheeks.  He then moves his head back down, nestling back into his shoulder.

Reborn leans down, trailing tender kisses down from Tsuna's forehead to his neck.  The young brunette shivers, feeling his lover's breath that went along with his journey down the brunette's neck.  Tsuna could feel his body heating up with the tender and warm brushes of Reborn's lips, and he could also feel sleep coming at the corners of his eyes.

Reborn notices the other male's breath slowing into even inhales and exhales.  He moves his head back up and places his chin on Tsuna's head, tightening his wrapped arms around his lover's waist.  The raven allows the oncoming slumber to take him conscious away, relaxed and comforted along with his brunette.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.2 pages · 368 words
> 
> Prompt:  Imagine your OTP cuddling under a blanket on a cold winter night. Person A gently wrapping their arms around Person B and lightly kissing down their neck making Person B shiver from something other than the cold outside.
> 
> Most likely OOC but eh.


End file.
